Sean Mulcahy
)]] Name: Sean Mulcahy Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Sailing, pirates, camping, big band and lounge music, various games (board, video, sport) Appearance: Sean Mulcahy stands at 5'4" and weighs about 129 pounds. His body structure is small and wirey, but from what his muscles lack in size, they make up for in tone. His eyes are blue and his hair is a light, almost sandy shade of brown which contrasts well with his pale Irish skin. He wears his hair at a relatively short-to-medium length, insisting on having it regularly trimmed instead of shaved periodically. He has no facial hair to speak of. Other features of his face, like his ears and nose, have a petite and even 'boyish' quality to them, making him look more like a freshman than a senior. Sean almost exclusively wears t-shirts and shorts to school and in his day-to-day life, even in cold weather. Just about the only time he'll wear anything else is when he's out on the water, at which point he'll wear a white bandanna on top of his head. He alternates between wearing regular sneakers and work boots, depending on the situation (sneakers are for school, work boots are for camping and other dirty outdoor activities). On the day of the abduction, he was wearing a pair of khaki shorts fastened with a forest green belt, his white sneakers with blue trim, and an old Boy Scouts of America shirt. He had his bandanna tucked into the back left pocket of his shorts, available for wear, and his work boots were also taken inside a small drawstring bag for the trip. Biography: Sean Mulcahy was born as the only child to Patricia and Michael Mulcahy, both Seattle natives. From his earliest years, Sean revealed himself to be a very energetic child who would constantly worm his way out of the watchful eyes of his parents and into some predicament that would give him a cut or scrape. This energy carried into elementary school, where Sean would often have problems sitting still or focusing on the lessons in class. On the suggestion of his teacher, Sean's parents brought him to a counselor who diagnosed him as having ADHD. Sean was prescribed some ritalin, and while his behavior hardly mellowed overall, he did receive better reports of in-class concentration. Sean developed his rather strange obsession with pirates rather early in his life, starting with an old VHS tape of Disney's Peter Pan and continuing through Muppet Treasure Island, One Piece... any bit of pirate-related media he could find. Much of his fascination with the culture came from research conducted at the school library, where he found that many of the romanticized traits of the pirates that he read in books or saw on TV were actually not that much different than pirates that existed in real life. They were criminals, yes, but that wasn't what Sean focused on. He focused on the bits that had become famous in present day: the jolly roger, pistol-toting captains, sailors wearing eye patches. Wishing to channel his peculiar interests into something active or productive, Sean's mother signed him up with the Boy Scouts of America, a national outdoor activities club. Due to his age, Sean started as a cub scout before becoming a fully-fledged scout, but the wait was well-worth it. As a real boy scout, he could go to summer camp and learn all sorts of skills to better himself. Naturally, the skills he prioritized were swimming (which was a requirement anyway) and sailing, which was offered at the camp's waterfront. Sean's seemingly boundless energy suited him well to an active life of camping, where his bouncy personality (and surprising talent on the climbing wall) earned him quite a few friends. As wonderful as Sean's social life was going, life at home was not going so well. A rift had developed between Michael and Patricia, and the divorce finalized a couple months before Sean's 14th birthday. His father retained full custody thanks to his retention of the house and his middle-class financial status keeping him able to support his son, two things his mother lacked upon moving out. Nonetheless, she moved into a one-bedroom apartment on the other side of Seattle, meaning Sean was not too far from either parent at any given time. Given the short distance, Sean could and did visit his mother regularly, often spending weekends at her house (when she had court-rights to keep him). Even though Sean had to face the uncomfortable fact that his parents no longer loved each other, the situation was made a little easier by the fact that he could still see each of them a lot, keeping life almost as normal as it had always been. A little while later, though, Michael brought a man named Parker home and introduced him to Sean as his boyfriend. When Michael came out as gay to his son, Sean was understandably surprised, and it took him some time to fully accept the situation. He had been raised to be tolerant, however; just because his father was gay did not mean he stopped being his father. Sean learned to accept Parker as something of a third parental figure as well, though the two never really developed the same bonds that Sean had with his mother or with his father. Sean left the Boy Scouts less than a year after finding out his father was gay, mostly due to personal issues with the organization's strict anti-homosexual policies. While he himself was not gay (and, in fact, regarded himself as asexual), he felt that discrimination based on sexual preference was intolerable. Such intolerance is one of the few things that can strike up Sean's normally non-existent temper. His love for sailing and outdoor activities remained, regardless of his status with the Boy Scouts. Though he didn't partake in any extracurricular sports in high school due to a desire to keep his schedule free, Sean took great enjoyment in gym class and any of the games they ended up playing. True to his carefree nature, Sean just loved games in general, no matter the type. While he favored physical activity heavily, he would even play the occasional board game or video game if it held his interest long enough. Around high school, Sean's non-confrontational nature lets him interact with a wide range of social circles. Though he tends to call anybody who he's acquainted with a friend, he spreads himself a little too thin to actually spend a lot of time with most people. Romantic interests are about the furthest things from Sean's mind; he has never had a girlfriend or even a boyfriend, nor does he want one. Despite the fact that this does differentiate himself from many of his peers, he doesn't let his sexual interest (or lack thereof) define who he is. He does have a group of closer friends, dotted here and there from the many groups and cliques in high school. Keeping such a varied social web allows Sean to try many things, which is how he discovered his love for lounge singing and big band music, particularly the works of Frank Sinatra. While he can't sing very well, Sean has a keen ear for music and appreciates a well-defined melody, which caused him to develop a keener interest in the smooth, swinging beats and tones of Sinatra or Bing Cosby more than the cacophonic sounds of heavy metal and similar genres. On the academic side of things, Sean struggles just to be an average student. While he is bright, he has trouble paying attention in class just like he had in elementary school, and is still prescribed ritalin in order to help with his learning disability. Certain subjects, mainly history and Spanish, can hold Sean's interest long enough to where he can score a B or even an A, though he is less than average in English and is absolutely dismal in math classes. While he knows that he'll probably never make a career out of sailing or actually being a real-life pirate (though he'd absolutely love to have been born in a century where that was possible), Sean is unsure of what to do with himself. He has some aspirations of possibly being a history teacher one day and running a cirriculum around the centuries of piracy, but doubts how realistic this dream is when his grades are sub-par. Whenever Sean gets the chance and doesn't have school or homework, he can usually be found offshore. His father never owned a sailboat, much to Sean's disappointment, but he did own an old canoe that belonged to his father. After getting permission to use it and getting help from Parker, Sean attached a mast and small sail to the canoe, along with a small pirate flag attached to the top (which is fixed in place and cannot be raised or lowered). Sean frequents the coastline of Seattle in his boat, dubbed the 'Green Guppy', which he claims is "Seattle's smallest pirate ship". While this is the primary way in which he indulges in his still-persisting obsession, Sean also follows up on One Piece (a pirate-themed anime, he'd rather not read the manga) and all the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. The walls of his room are lined with old seafaring charts and anything else even remotely pirate-themed, and he's kept the partially-busted remains of a treasure chest piñata that was used for his thirteenth birthday. Advantages: Sean is in excellent shape and has an active lifestyle, allowing him mobility and endurance to back it up. His high strength-to-weight ratio lets him climb trees or rock walls better than the average student, and his time spent camping and learning with the BSA lends him survival experience. Disadvantages: Sean is, overall, a small and weak person who can easily be overpowered. His experience can be overshadowed with naivety of the situation, where he can fail to understand just which of the techniques he's been taught will work and which will fail. Because of his childlike nature, he does not handle being helpless well and can panic when presented with a dangerous and unfamiliar situation. Designated Number: Male student No. 028 --- Designated Weapon: Katar Conclusion: Avast, matey. Use that to dig some treasure out of some chests. - Shamino Warhen The above biography is as written by MK Kilmarnock. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: MK Kilmarnock Kills: Aria Samuels, Ami Flynn Killed By: 'Gray Emerson '''Collected Weapons: '''Katar (Assigned Weapon) '''Allies: 'Sara Corlett, Aria Samuels, Ami Flynn, Gray Emerson 'Enemies: 'Ruby Forrester, Ami Flynn, Matt Vartoogian, Finn Grant, Hansel Williams '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Sean is tied with Maynard Francis Hurst, Steven Salazar, and Takeshi Yoshikawa for shortest boy in V5. * Sean's death post came up on September 19th, 2014. Coincidentally, September 19th is known as International Talk Like a Pirate Day. * Sean's death was shown in the Prologue of V6. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Sean, in chronological order. The Past: *Spooky Little Ghosties Pre-Game: *Cicada Nights *How I Spent My Suspension *Not So Quiet Time in the Lunch Room V5: *Avast, ye hearties! *Prepare to be Boarded *On the edge *Tell No Tales *Gethsemane *Tragedy + Time *Love and Marriage Related Threads in Meanwhile: *Grave Goods Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sean Mulcahy. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Sean was never bad, but he was at his best in the early game. His pirate theme was interesting, and his gradual break seemed inevitable. There were a couple rough patches, such as Aria's death, but overall he seemed set to be a big name. Later on, sadly, he lost a lot of steam and seemed to diminish in both motivation and notoriety. Sean was good, and a fun read, but he sort of petered out towards the end, though he did pick up again for his death, which was nice. - Espional *During his run, Sean was sort of plagued by comparisons to Brook, but I think that in a lot of ways those comparisons aren't quite accurate. Yes, he was a nice kid who snapped in a way, but in a very different way from how Brook did. Sean was never evil, or trying to be; he was a sad, scared person who bought into his own fantasy so that he could keep from going completely crazy. His joining up with Gray after Sara's death and coming back to reality a bit served him well, and made it all the more tragic when he met back up with Ami and realized that Gray's sense of morality was something that he just couldn't hold onto, directly leading to both his and Ami's deaths. So yeah, I'd recommend Sean. - backslash Category:V5 Students